No sé si es amor
by Ginger Akasuna
Summary: Ten Ten esta enamorada de Gaara , como es la primera vez que le pasa, ella no sabe bien como reaccionar. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Podrá confesar su amor? ¿La rechazará él? ¿O finalmente terminará volviéndose loca?
1. Chapter 1

**_Siempre quise escribir algo sobre esta linda parejita. Porque e Gaara es lindisimo, es perfecto y Ten Ten, qué puedo decir de ella. Para mi es una de las chicas más lindas de todo Naruto. Me encanta. Espero que a ustedes también ^^ _**

**_Nota : Todos los personajes aquí presentes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

\- ¿Sabe doctor? Tengo un dolorcito aquí en el pecho…

La joven estaba echada en su cama, con la cara ardiendo en fiebre. Su médico, a su lado, iba tomándole la temperatura.

\- Bien, no te asustes. Necesito escuchar los latidos de tu corazón.

El joven médico se acercó un poco más a ella. Colocó sé el estetoscopio , el cual era un aparato semejante a un par de audífonos que tenían un conducto, el cual, proporcionado por una placa circular y fría, se ponía en el pecho del paciente, entonces así podía oír su ritmo cardiaco.

La joven, casi al borde del desmayo, clavo su tierna mirada febril en su joven médico, que sonreía complacido al notar que su corazón palpitaba sin problemas.

\- Por favor, doctor…creo que tengo algo en los ojos…

Algo sorprendido, y sin mediar apuro, se aproximó al rostro de la chica para poder mirar bien si había algo extraño en sus ojos, cuando ella, sin que él se diera cuenta, liberó una de sus manos de entre las sábanas, la pasó por nuca de él y lo atrajo a sus labios, con tanta fuerza, que él difícilmente lograría zafarse.

Y la ensimismó aún más que él no hiciera nada por alejarse. Por el contrario, siguió el ritmo de la boca de ella, que lo besaba como si jamás en su vida hubiese besado a un hombre como él. Y era verdad.

Luego de un buen round de besos apasionados, se separaron con algo de dificultad, casi ahogados. Clavando sus miradas el uno al otro. Casi creían poder ver el reflejo de sus rostros levemente enrojecidos a través del húmedo cristalizado de sus ojos.

Ella intentó decirle algo. Cuando apenas abrió sus labios, él volvió para besarla nuevamente. Temblando, la joven cerró los ojo , para entregarse completamente a sus besos…

Entonces, se encendió la luz y un baldazo de agua, mojó totalmente su cuerpo y apagó así su "tierno" sueño.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Maito Gai! ¡Sensei! – Gritó furiosa, dando un salto en su cama, empapada.

\- ¡A quién madruga, Dios le ayuda! – exclamó Rock Lee, al costado de su sensei.

Pero qué sueño el que había tenido. Ten ten , al oírlo, cogió el reloj nerviosa. La aguja del reloj, marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Lo había olvidado. Entró a la ducha, se vistió, peino su cabello lo más rápido que pudo. Debía estar en la oficina de la Hokage , a las seis de la mañana, con su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo. Sabía muy bien que la puntualidad era lo primero en lo que debía pensar y a la hokage Tsunade, le disgustaba en demasía que la hicieran esperar.

Ten Ten corrió por los pasillos, apurada, dándole un último toque a su cabello, atado en dos moñitos. Cuando llegó a la oficina, abrió la puerta con delicadeza, y encontró que ya estaban allí su sensei y sus compañeros, Rock Lee y Neji.

El reloj marcó las seis con cinco minutos de la mañana. La hokage Tsunade, estaba hablando.

Les encargo esta misión, maestro Maito Gai. Usted y su equipo, tienen encargado recibir al Kazekage y atenderlo bien. Como nuestro aliado, deseo que lo guíen y conozca nuestra ciudad. En su momento haremos lo mismo en Sunagakure – La voz de Tsunade se tornó grave, como para intimidar, así era ella - Quiero que el Kazekage, Sabaku No gaara, se lleve una buena impresión de nosotros, como pueblo y como nación. No me avergüencen. Es una orden.

\- ¡Entendido, Lady Tsunade! – Exclamaron a unísono, como un par de soldados, Maito y Rock Lee.

\- Bien. Tienen el día libre. Aprovéchenlo.

Neji decidió ir a descansar, todo el día anterior hasta la madrugada entrenando le estaban pasando factura. Rock Lee, en complicidad de su maestro, decidieron salir a trotar y no perder tiempo. Ten Ten, en cambio, tomó un descanso, al igual que el Hyugga. Necesitaba un tiempo sola.

Caminó como volando en sueño hacía su habitación. Liberó la atadura de su cabello, sintiéndose así, más fresca. Tenía un espejo grande frente a ella, en el cual miró su reflejo. Su cuerpo esbelto, ojos de muñeco, cabello largo…

\- ¿Seré bonita? – Modeló ante su propia imagen - ¿Qué pensaría él?

De repente, asustada tapo su boca con ambas manos por esto último que había pensado. ¿A quién se refería?. No podía evitarlo. Rendida, se tumbó de espaldas a su cama suavecita.

\- Cómo quisiera tener una amiga a quién contarle todo lo que estoy comenzando a sentir… - Hablaba sola, dando un suspiro.

Se irguió de modo que quedó sentada al borde de su cama, de frente a su espejo enorme.

Una amiga, una confidente era lo que ella estaba necesitando. Cómo podía cargar con todo esto ella sola. Tantas cosas que le juntaron. Hasta lo había juzgado una estupidez.

Él, quién era el mismísimo jefe de la nación del viento, Sunagakure, qué idea tenía de quién era ella. Tan sólo habían podido compartir un par de palabras en toda la vida y eso que podía verlo muy de cerca cuando eran competidores en los exámenes chunin. En resumen, no se conocían , por no decir, casi nada. Y ahora estaba ella, ahí, sola en su cama, comenzando a morir de amor por él, de la nada. Eso sí que estaba grave.

\- Qué estupidez – Se decía cruelmente así misma, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su corazón – Como si esto pudiese ser amor.

Y ese sueño que había tenido, volvió a su mente una vez más.

"Qué daría por volverlo realidad" – se imaginó, y esta vez se dio ella misma, un par de cachetadas, por pensar tantas tonterías.

Pero quién podía juzgarla. Aquello era nuevo para ella. Jamás se Había sentido así, de repente ¿enamorada?. Cómo iba a saberlo. Enamorada de un sueño, de un hombre que era como un sueño, como una ilusión. Sin embargo, el sentimiento estaba ahí. Eso sí era real. Demasiado real.

\- ¿Ahora qué haré? – Dio un suspiro, observando su imagen en el espejo – Espejito, espejito, ¿Quién será la más bonita? Tu príncipe vendrá en unos días…lo volveré a ver… ¡Maldición! ¿porque estoy tan ansiosa? ¿Porqué tengo tantos deseos de verlo? ¿Qué me está pasando? Me temo que esto no traerá nada bueno.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, y decirle o iba a volverse loca. Una amiga. Tarde se dio cuenta que no había compartido mucho con otras chicas como ella. Tanto tiempo entre locuras con Rock lee y en parte, seriedad por parte de Neji, la habían acaparado. ¿Sakura? No, ella vivía pensando en Sasuke y tampoco tenía confianza con ella. ¿Ino? Imposible… ¿Hinata? Claro, Hinata Hyugga, ella si podía ser buena amiga para conversar. La buscó ese mismo día, por suerte, la chica estaba sin ningún plan y la invitó a su propio cuarto, para poder hablar en comodidad.

Lindo cuarto, lleno de peluches que ella misma se compraba. Se sentaron ambas en la cama, como si fuesen hermanas o amigas de años. Hinata le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Lo que tengo que contarte es gravísimo.

\- ¿Qué es? – La miró ansiosa de saber, la chica de ojos claros.

\- Estoy enamorada…

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Otra vez yo aquí tratando de escribir un One-shot, pero como ven no me sale jajjaja Nos vemos ^^_**


	2. Entre amigas

\- - Bueno – le dijo Hinata con suavidad – eso es muy normal. ¿Dónde está lo grave?-

\- - Aún no has comprendido, Hinata. Es grave porque… Oye, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

\- - Pues, yo…

Comenzó a recordar. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron con tan sólo pensar en él. Su risa nerviosa que afloró de repente, alteró un poco a Ten Ten sin poder evitarlo.

\- - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Le preguntó extrañada.

\- - Pues, si. Estoy enamorada – le respondió la Hyugga – Pero no creo que mi caso sea más grave que el tuyo.

\- - ¿Se podría saber quién es el afortunado? – La mirada tierna de su amiga, le dio a Ten Ten , la confianza para preguntar.

\- - Sólo si prometes guardarme el secreto.

\- - Hasta la muerte – Sentenció Ten Ten.

\- - Es Naruto – respondió Hinata, tapándose el rostro con nerviosismo.

\- - Naruto… - Ten Ten, la miró un tanto asombrada. Ese rubio hiperactivo. No se lo había imaginado – Bueno, Hinata, tu al menos lo conoces – respondió con calma – Al menos, tu si has cruzado más de una palabra con él.

\- - Es verdad. Algunas veces… ¿Porqué? ¿Tu no?

\- - ¿Con Naruto? – contestó Ten Ten , perdida.

\- - No, no. Linda. Con el chico que te gusta. A eso me refiero.

\- - El chico que me gusta…esque, es algo complicado. Hinata, dime tu, ¿Qué sientes por Naruto? Cómo estás en este momento. ¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves? ¿Has tenido sueños con él?

\- - Pues, ¿ sueños? Ten Ten, voy a serte sincera.

Hinata se levantó de la cama como impulsada por una fuerza extraña que de un momento a otro la armó de valor para confesarle a Ten Ten, la verdad de sus sentimientos.

\- - Amo a Naruto con toda mi alma, mi corazón y mi ser desde que era una niña. Y hasta entonces no he dejado de amarlo. Él vive en todo lo que soy, en mis sueños por las noches. Él es todo para mí, Ten Ten. Y aún no lo sabe . Yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente ni me siento digna de acercarme a él y confesarle mi amor. Lo amo demasiado, que tengo un miedo enfermizo de obtener un rechazo de él. Porque si esto ocurre, moriría. Mi alma vagaría penando sin rumbo alguno. Todo lo que él le da sentido, desaparecería. Si piensas que tu caso es más grave que él mio, pues no lo es. Grave es lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos. De conformarme con una sola sonrisa, con una sola palabra suya. ¿Has visto sus ojos azules, brillar en plena noche? Él es perfecto…

Ten Ten se quedó admirada al ver la intensidad con la que hablaba Hinata. Núnca la habría imaginado así. Esa niña tan frágil y tímida, había sido capaz de guardarse para si misma y durante tanto tiempo, tan apasionado amor.

\- - Y él siente mucho por Sakura – concluyó Hinata – Está mal que lo diga, pero es una tonta. Ella no lo quiere. Si él me quisiera como la quiere a ella, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

\- - Hinata – le dijo Ten Ten – Ese Naruto debería saber lo que sientes , ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperarás?

\- - Pero prometiste guardarme el secreto – Le contestó la Hyugga con lagrimitas en los ojos.

\- - Si, si y mi promesa está ahí. Sólo que…

\- - Bueno, bueno, dejémos lo mio por otro lado – La interrumpió Hinata – Dime, ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_ Nos vemos ^^_**


End file.
